1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-151843 discloses an optical component for optical transmission. According to this optical component, a pair of ferrules each holding an optical fiber and including a lens is made to face each other, thereby optically connecting the optical fibers each other. The pair of the ferrules having the lenses includes respective guide pin holes concentric with each other, and mutual positions are determined by guide pins being inserted into these guide pin holes.